


Triad

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: The Dark Knight Trilogy [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight (2008), The Dark Knight Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon Divergence, Nolanized version of Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: It takes three times before it finally sticks. This is Gotham afterall.//Or the two times that Harley Quinn almost came into existence and the one time that she finally did.





	Triad

_The Queen of Hearts doesn't want to kill Rachel Dawes._

It might come off as surprising, more so in consideration as to what the woman does rather than who she is, but there is something  _there_ that makes her feel giddy.

If the Joker has Batman, then surely the Queen can have Rachel Dawes even if she has to pry Harvey Dent's hands off of her neck. 

It wasn't a spur of the moment deal.

Despite what Gotham's citizens may think they  _do_ make plans. The sharp details and the way that everything falls into place in the chaos of it all wouldn't happen if they _didn't_ plan. They would probably be  _dead_ if they didn't draw out outlines for everything that they did because the pure skill of it would only save them by the heels of their feet. 

* * *

The marble walls and floors lined with gold was filled the best that Gotham could import in fine jewels and luxury items. Mortgan's Jewels was the biggest seller of fine jewelry, luxury, and _custom work._ She had business with them in the past and the building was so  _refreshing_ in comparison to the filth underneath.

It almost made her want to blow the place up until nothing of its supposed beauty remained. Though she couldn't deny that missing out on such  _fine_ things in life would be a waste when she could sell them for guns and knives and  _gasoline._ She had never cared about money anyways, but the world revolved around it and the money that they had taken from the bank was already being spent on pushing their plans into motion. 

Taking off a chunk of the wall with her shotgun she smiled down at all of the workers attempting to hide behind their glass cases. " _Tell me,_ which one of  _you_ has the keys to these wonderful items?" 

No one bothered to step up or speak, hiding with hushed whispers of how they'll be saved. There had once been a saying that you had to do everything yourself when it came to people living amongst safety. Even in Gotham it proved to be correct.

Snarling in annoyance she snatched the long hair of a customer who had been clutching her fur coat. The pungent smell of urine overcame the heavy perfume that she must have  _bathed_ in. " _Don't you like me jokes!_ " The Queen of Hearts shouted before smashing the woman's head into the glass casing, her scream coming to a sharp halt as blood poured down into the white cloth, her old flesh peeling back against the corners of the broken glass. What a  _mess_!  _Someone_ had to clean up the messes made in the GCPD didn't they?

"No applaud? Is this how you fine citizens show  _appreciation_?" Useless. Completely and  _utterly_ useless. 

Stepping further into the building she saw what sat at the end of it all. Placed perfectly between the last two columns of marble as if it had been made just for her to see. Hidden behind a thin layer of glass, perched on a stand, was a doll made of ivory and silk and jewels. A  _harlequin_ colored in ebony and cobalt. Smiling up at her just waiting to be taken. Queen had never been one for dolls. She had never  _owned_ a doll at all if her memory served correct and this one was  _beyond_ her price range.

Breaking the glass she scooped it up, holding it tightly against her purple suit as she began to walk out, her thugs filling the bags as fast as they could in order to catch up to her pace. This round much more competent than the ones they had executed throughout the Mob bank.

"Thanks for the gift." She told the owner of the store, his body slumped against the doorway with a bullet in his blue eye. 

It had been such a wonderful gift, a  _perfect_ idea, and she knew who it had to be. Who would become her doll. The White Knight of Gotham's heart: _Rachel Dawes_. 

* * *

"Let's hope that the Bat chooses Harvey. Then he'll get  _you_ or at least he will think that before I snatch you up for myself, but don't worry we are making your _friends_ choose how this goes. Between personal loyalty and what Gotham  _needs._ " 

While her husband dealt with Harvey Dent, Queen had to deal with Rachel, and she couldn't help the burst of excitement that came with that. Like a little child on Christmas Morning she had skipped over to the tied up woman. A big square box of black and blue with a lovely silk bow sitting on top shifted in her arms before she dropped it onto one of the gas barrels. 

Rachel didn't say a word, didn't even try to  _escape_ , as she was presented her little gift. The woman's voice must have died from all of the screaming that she had done.  _Harvey, Harvey, Help, Harvey-_ the Queen of Hearts had mocked her until her own voice almost gave out from the pitch. "I can't give it to you now, but once things fall into chaos you'll  _love it_. Oh, who am I to judge, perhaps a little peak won't hurt you." 

Pulling back the silk ribbon she lifted up the top enough to give Rachel a peak at what was inside. The widening of her large doe eyes brought Queen into a complete hysteria. Inside sat a Jester suit made of silk and burlap, colored in ebony and cobalt, with a hat that had two silver bells on it to match her doll. Rachel was going to be _her_ little doll if everything went according to plan. Not that J would get  _jealous_ as long as Rachel proved to be  _useful._

Queen could only tell her empty words though, not making a promise that she couldn't keep, before pressing a hard kiss onto the top of Rachel's head as a dotting mother would. 

_"I'll see you soon Doll."_

* * *

She hadn't seen Rachel after that.

When the Queen had felt the wind in her green hair, bending her back harshly against the back window of the police cursor. Joker placing a kiss on her that they both broke with laugher, there was still a chance that Rachel had lived. It was fleeting and from what she had heard Gordon would be going to Miss Dawes as the Bat had made the choice.

Instead, it had been Harvey Dent to step out of the flames, although it wasn't a complete loss. Madness only took a  _push_. One small moment that made someone see how the world truly was. Not that losing Rachel hadn't been a loss to her more _personal_ vision of things it  _did_ bring Gotham's Knight down onto their level.

 _Two-Face_ was now their perfect Ace in the hole because whether the Bat wished to believe it or not this wasn't  _over._ Not yet.

* * *

Arkham Asylum was already a complete bore for the both of them. 

The court had proceeded both of their trials upon their second incarceration in the early morning. One of Gordon's men pulled her aside for a final interrogation on behalf of the _Commissoner_ not being able to do it himself. They wanted the information on where the rest of the gangs under their influence remained, how many hideouts of weapons, ammunition, and vehicles did they have in Gotham, and most importantly  _where_ was Barbara Gordon? 

The GCPD could only send so many of the remaining officers to do a water search for the teenaged citizen. They thought that if the two had survived the fall then J.J would have hidden her in a  _known_ location.

Unfortunately for them Queen wasn't even sure if their son was still alive let alone dragging along the girl he had wanted to push into madness. Leaving the  _good ol' courts_ to throw her into Arkham as soon as the Joker had been sentenced.  

They had been placed on the highest wing in a cell together since no one trusted them not to kill a possible cellmate. Not that there were many living in _Hall D_  to begin with. Victor Zsasz had been moved to Blackgate after Fear Night, leaving only one other inmate that was placed where no one in the Asylum wanted to be. 

Jonathan Crane was across from them in a cell all by himself, looking rather thin for a man that had been pretty lanky the last time the Queen had seen him. His straight jacket was pulled tightly over the bleeding orange of the jumpsuits. Bits here and _there_ of cloth torn from being handled to roughly with such  _poor quality_ fabric. Biting into his nails, his light blue eyes snapped over to them as soon as the guards had left the hall, a wide smile crossing his features.

"I assume you two have a plan to get us out of here?" He cocked his head to the side. Something not quite there shining in his eyes. "Why of  _course,_ Jonny boy. Welcome to the  _family._ " Joker gave the man a wink, slapping his hand down onto her thigh just as the door at the end of the hall opened. This town _deserved_ a better class of criminals with the Bat running around and the Scarecrow, while not working solo, had been the _first_.

Queen watched-or rather listened-as the sound of heels came closer to them. Breaking her train of thought at the sharp, echoing sound of cheap plastic slapping into hard concrete. A cute little blonde hiding behind her clipboard and thick rimmed glasses was the cause of it. An  _intern_ if her identification was authentic, but it wasn't the low-level clearance that interested her it was the naivety that she smelled  _reeking_ from the girl. Naivety amalgamated with the knowledge that someone of her rank wasn't supposed to be there so she must have a  _reason_ that went against the asylum's rules.

"Hi." Queen spoke up first. Giving a small wave to the younger woman. She certainly wasn't a Rachel Dawes, but she could get the job done if the cards were played right. 

"Wanna get some  _real_ training with the insane? I bet those mean old doctors don't let you near anyone from Hall B let alone Hall  _D_." There was a change: a twitch of the brow, a curve of the lip, a certain shine in her eyes that only came from someone being naive  _and_ expectant in knowing everything as most people her age thought. The girl wanted to be something just like everyone in this rotting city. Only there were _limits_ and rules to what she could do and it was an issue in her little mind. A big enough one if her stepping closer to the cell door meant anything. 

"How?" She asked in a cute little hushed voice. Queen _almost_ didn't want to rip out her vocal cords at the high-pitched tone and accent. Time would only tell if the girl didn't  _break_ under her thumb. 

"Why Har _leen_  you just have to help me, my hubby, and our boy Scarecrow over there. I promise that your opportunities will _blossom_  and I am a woman of my word."

* * *

Harleen Quinzel was completely and utterly gullible.

She wasn't a strong woman that pushed to be an equal. She wasn't  _Rachel_ , she wasn't willing to be dominant, and for some reason that irked her. Not enough to kill the younger woman blindly. Not enough to completely consider the woman to be a waste despite the thin line that she walked. But it was distasteful for her to deal with. She could barely do simple hand-to-hand combat training when Queen had tested for her uses as a henchman and she could pick up on Joker getting annoyed with her.

Queen was almost going to just take her out to the docks to put a bullet in her head. _However_ , there was a much more fun idea that she had in mind, and if it made a big enough boom then things would be as they were before the supposed death of Harvey Dent and the Bats disappearance.

* * *

"Are ya sure that this will help?" 

"Oh Harley! You're going to drag the Bat out of hiding. What better use for you than to do that service for us?" 

The last stitch was rough, not as _clean_ as when they had done it before with that bigger fella, but the aftermath would prove good if Harley did what she was supposed to do. 

They had gone over it more times than needed before she could get the young woman to lay down on the table. With no proper surgical equipment a simple pocket knife had to do when she pierced it into the woman's stomach, cutting away the skin and tissue. The bomb and phone took some more wiring to fit in with her body's frame before it was  _complete._

Buttoning up the clothing that she had taken from a woman's home, she made sure that Harley looked in a rough shape, as that was what the news had suspected following their escape two weeks ago.

Now all of Gotham waited for a sign of the Joker and the Queen of Hearts, holding their breath as the police search for Ms. Gordon and Ms. Quinzel, with no sign of the abductors. As far as they knew Joker Jr was as dead as Harvey Dent and the clown would wash up with Gordon's daughter, but that would make for a bad joke and they knew that their J.J was very much alive.

With one final touch she had the thugs place Harley into the van. "Wait for her to wake up. She'll do the rest."

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was drowning in his own despair. There had been no sign of Joker Jr or his daughter and now Harleen Quinzel was missing. All on top of the Arkham escapee's who had sent a chill through Gotham, with the Batman being seen as an outlaw, and the explanations that were made to explain the absence of Dent's body...He could only dream of an early retirement.

There was a knock at his door, one of the newer detectives looking at him with wide eyes and shaky hands. 

"Harleen Quinzel is out here."

Jim didn't waste a moment as he left his office. What could the clowns have done to her? How had she escaped from them without getting caught? Sure enough as he looked down from the railing, standing in the center of the station was Harleen Quinzel. She looked a little worse for wear, the clothing on her coming from an old lady by the looks of it, and dark black paint ran from her eyes down to her jaw. "Miss Quinzel!" He called out. Watching as clear grey eyes snapped up to look at him.

"It will  _help,_ " She said as a laugh that sounded more like a whine escaped from her. " _They said it would he-"_  

There had been no time for him to yell out a warning. Only a split second of clarity where he remembered what the clowns had done to the MCU that meant nothing as the loud sound of a blast accompanied by flames consumed the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Casting:  
> Clara Paget as the Queen of Hearts  
> Cameron Monaghan/Cole Sprouse as Joker Jr.  
> Brittany Murphy as Harleen Quinzel  
> Spencer Locke as Barbara Gordon
> 
> As I add more comic book characters more will be added onto the casting.
> 
> I do plan on rewriting my Queen of Hearts story into a better revised Dark Knight story as the original that I made in 2010 wasn't the best.
> 
> Question: Should I do a one shot where Rachel becomes their little Jester?


End file.
